To Sin Is Spirit
by Higuchimon
Summary: Humanity has seven deadly sins. Yubel and Juudai touch each and every one of them.
1. What Belongs To Her

_**Legal Disclaimer:** Nothing here belongs to me, and all of the characters and situations will be returned safely at the end of the story, no harm done at all.  
**Story Title:** To Sin Is Spirit  
**Chapter Title:** What Belongs To Her  
**Romance:** Yubel x Juudai  
**Notes:** Yubel and Juudai came into my head, said "write this for the 7deadlysins LJ challenge". I had no choice but to submit. When Haou and Yubel command..._

How could anyone call Yubel greedy or selfish? That was such an _insult_ to her. Someone who was greedy wanted more than they should have. All she wanted was Juudai, and she would do anything that she had to do in order to get him, all of him, every single little part of him, from the top of his head to the tips of his feet, from the pleasure of dueling to the pleasure of being with his friends. She wanted to take _that_ away from him; he needed no one but her. That's what he'd told her long ago, and even if he had, she had never forgotten, would never forget. 

Everything of his would be hers, and if she had to get other things in order to get him, then she would do it. Human words didn't define her any longer unless she chose to let them, and she really didn't want to choose that. 

It wasn't as if there weren't _other_ greedy beings around that she could use to get what she wanted. Cobra. Amon. They wanted to use her for different things, and she let them think that they could. Greedy little souls, always wanting more, whether they deserved it or not. Not like her. She _did_ deserve everything. Juudai had _promised_ her everything, and she would never let him forget it once he remembered again. 

She was no one's tool or toy. If they wanted to think she was, then there was no harm in letting them think that. In fact, there was a great deal of _pleasure_ in that. They would learn the truth of their folly sooner or later. She was quite certain of that. Her Juudai would teach them, if she herself didn't get around to it eventually. 

Her thoughts lingered quite pleasantly on her Juudai. There was so much that he didn't know about, at least not quite yet. She looked forward to teaching him all of that, and if that teaching happened to end up with him being insane…well, two was better than one, wasn't it? She wouldn't be alone anymore. She'd have _him_ again. That was all she wanted, just to have Juudai and every part of him with her, as had been promised to her so long ago. 

How _could_ that be greedy? How could it be selfish when it was what was _promised_ to her? She only wanted what was hers, nothing more, nothing less. It was everyone else who wanted Juudai that was really the selfish ones. They wanted someone who had promised himself to someone else ages before any of them had ever been born. How dare they…how _dare they_ try to take what was hers! 

Fury seethed through her, blackest rage tinged with whitest light, and she ached for the day when she could unleash all of her power on them and prove once and for all that he was hers, only hers, forever hers, and there was nothing that any of them, especially not that _Johan_, could do to change it. 

She only wanted what was hers. What was wrong with that? 

**To Be Continued**


	2. Down The Hatch

_**Legal Disclaimer:** Nothing here belongs to me, and all of the characters and situations will be returned safely at the end of the story, no harm done at all.  
**Story Title:** To Sin Is Spirit  
**Chapter Title:** Down The Hatch  
**Romance:** Yubel x Juudai  
**Notes:** This one was a bit difficult, but I worked it out. I like how it turned out, too, even if it is somewhat different in tone from the others._

For all the ways that Juudai had changed since learning who he really was or had been or whatever, and even more since he and Yubel had fused into one, there was one thing that did not, and perhaps never would, change. He still ate like a pig.

In fact, there were a few people who would have gladly testified that he ate even _more_ afterwards. And yet he never gained an ounce. There were girls in Obelisk Blue who would have gladly strangled him, much less fused with an insane Duel Spirit from the past, for that ability. Four of them stalked him for two weeks with the intent of convincing him to give them that ability. They changed their minds when Yubel showed up, however. Juudai was convinced they took up jogging. They'd certainly ran away from him fast enough.

Yubel watched as he plowed into his first plate of dinner, not even bothering to speak as he did. She'd watched him eating countless times, and as far as she could remember, which was very far indeed, he had always been like that. The cooks in his first life had always made certain to serve at least twice of what a normal boy of his age would eat, and he generally ate that, and wanted some more.

She ran her fingers through his hair, though in her spirit form she couldn't really feel it. She didn't need to; she knew what it felt like even not being able to touch him at the moment.

Maybe she was a bit of a glutton as well. She feasted endlessly on Juudai. Not always in the sense that she had once, when she'd only wanted to destroy him if she couldn't have him for herself, but on his joy for life, his intense desire to protect all of those around him…which did include her, not exclude her. She'd forgiven him for forgetting. His all-consuming forgiveness, the dark shadow of acceptance that had filled her when their souls had become one, was a blessing she didn't think she could ever get enough of.

Fried shrimp was his favorite. She'd learned that quickly enough. She knew almost everything about him, but that was from the effect of the fusion. Even though she knew, she liked to _know_ in other ways as well, to learn through experiencing it and seeing it for herself. So she watched and learned, feasting in many ways upon the knowledge of Juudai.

He loved fried shrimp. While most people around him tended to eat slowly to make the meal last longer, he ate quickly, but enjoyed every single moment of it every bit as much as they did. He wanted to spend more time with people than anything else, and she thought that was another reason he ate so quickly. It not only fueled his body, but his desire to go be with people.

She couldn't help but like that about him. There was, in truth, very little that she didn't like about Juudai, when it came down to it. He could be anything he wanted to be, as long as she was there with him.

And she would always be there.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Dark Fury, Bright Anger

_**Legal Disclaimer:** Nothing here belongs to me, and all of the characters and situations will be returned safely at the end of the story, no harm done at all.  
**Story Title:** To Sin Is Spirit  
**Chapter Title:** Dark Fury, Bright Anger  
**Romance:** Yubel x Juudai  
**Notes:** It's almost scary to me how well the Seven Deadly Sins fit Yubel and Juudai. But I really enjoyed writing these, so maybe it's a good thing, too._

He had forgotten her. He had _forgotten_ her. After everything that she had suffered, after the pain and the burning and the agony and the tearing, searing, unimaginable damage of the _Light_, he had _**dared**_ to forget her!

As much as Yubel loved Juudai, as that realization dawned upon her, she wanted to kill him. It was only what such treachery deserved, wasn't it? To feel the coursing fury through her veins, to feel her hands around his neck, to _squeeze_ until there was nothing, and for the last sight that he had to be of her, for the last thoughts through his mind to be of her, to remember what she was to him, and to know the full and unvarnished depths of what he had done.

It was his fault. It didn't matter that he'd been young when he'd sent her away. His parents could not have had that much control over him. He could've tricked them if he'd really wanted to. But he had rejected her, been scared of her when all she'd ever wanted had been to take care of him.

They'd been _bad_ friends. They'd wanted to hurt him, even if he hadn't known it. It was her job to protect him, even from himself if she had to, and she was just doing her job, and what did she get for it?

Abandoned.

Forgotten.

_Banished_.

_**Tortured**_.

But now she was back. Juudai couldn't keep her away forever, no matter how much she wanted to. Events would always arrange themselves so she came back to him. They were meant to be, in a way that he could never be with anyone else. He had promised her forever, and forever was what she would have.

Whether he liked it or not.

She had stopped caring if Juudai wanted to be with her. He was _going_ to be, and his own opinion had been given ages ago. So he couldn't remember. That didn't change the simple fact of what he'd said. Always. Forever. She had given up everything for him, and all she had asked for in return was just eternity with him. Was that so much to ask for?

But now he had turned to other people. A slow, wicked smile touched her pale blue lips at the thought of what had happened to them because of it. Almost all of them were gone, sacrificed because of Juudai. He hurt because of it, but she didn't care. The pain was glorious. The rage was _beautiful_. He had never looked better to her. Perhaps he never would. The ones who were still around would also be lost, sooner or later. It was only a matter of time.

Yubel hated competition, especially when it was for Juudai. She didn't have to put up with it. Juudai was hers and if anyone ever tried to take him from her, she would make them suffer for it, in every way that she possibly could. If she had to, she would create new ways, just for her own pleasure.

Her anger was as dark as the darkness, as bright as the light, and it would always be turned on those who came near her Juudai…when it wasn't turned on him.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Five More Minutes, Yubel

_**Legal Disclaimer:** Nothing here belongs to me, and all of the characters and situations will be returned safely at the end of the story, no harm done at all.  
**Story Title:** To Sin Is Spirit  
**Chapter Title:** Five More Minutes, Yubel  
**Romance:** Yubel x Juudai  
**Notes:** Seriously, it's __creepy_ how well the two of them share these sins between them. Not that there isn't much that _isn't_ creepy about Yubel when you think about it, really.

Juudai loved a lot of things. He loved to duel. He loved to eat. He loved his friends. He loved his family. He loved Yubel. He was still not certain how he was going to explain Yubel and everything he'd learned to his parents, but he figured he'd deal with that sooner or later. He was kind of leaning towards explaining it by _not_ explaining it at all. He wasn't all that certain they'd understand she had only been trying to protect him when he was younger and just hadn't done it in a way they were comfortable with.

Or that he'd been comfortable with back then.

But all that could be put off to another day. Or another week. Month. Year. What he wanted to do today was just get some sleep. He'd been through a lot, more than he had in any other year of his life at the Academy, and he wanted to _rest_. He wanted to stay snuggled up in his warm bed, with his warm blankets around him and his toasty warm pillows under his head.

It wasn't all that lonely, being the only person in Osiris Red. His friends came to visit whenever they didn't have class things to deal with, and Pharaoh had all but adopted the place as his home anyway. For all of that, he was curled up on the bed with Juudai, being a furry little footwarmer. When Juudai moved just a little, the plump cat stretched out and took up the space he'd formerly occupied. It was a reasonable arrangement. Whatever space Juudai didn't occupy on the bed, Pharaoh had every right to.

_Mm…just as well you don't need space, Yubel,_ Juudai's drowsy thoughts turned to the Duel Monster who shared his mind, his body, and his heart. He really did love her more than anything or anyone. Johan was his dearest friend, a soulmate in many ways, but there was something so extraordinary about his bond to Yubel, something that words couldn't have expressed if they'd wanted to. If words could want anything. Juudai didn't know.

He could almost feel her fingers in his hair. It wasn't quite the same as it would have been if he'd called her out from her card, but it was very relaxing, and he let himself drift away so very sweetly there.

Yubel, her transparent spirit form all that could be seen, lay stretched out beside him in a way that would've probably interfered with Pharaoh's own rest if she'd been solid. Juudai was always beautiful when he slept, and she liked to tease him that he should sleep more, just so she could see him looking like that more often. He liked to tell her that when it came to sleep, it was like dueling: when he did it, he did it to the best of his ability. She could never be certain how much sense that made, but that was Juudai for you. It was one of the reasons she loved him as much as she did.

So she watched over him as he slept, and slept, and slept throughout the day and into the night, and Juudai knew in the depths of his sleeping soul that she was there, and because of that, he slept with a smile.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Purple Is The Color of Envy

_**Legal Disclaimer:** Nothing here belongs to me, and all of the characters and situations will be returned safely at the end of the story, no harm done at all.  
**Story Title:** To Sin Is Spirit  
**Chapter Title:** Purple Is The Color of Envy  
**Romance:** Yubel x Juudai  
**Notes:** One word that can be used to sum up Yubel can be 'envious'. This was amazingly easy. And fun._

He was with _them_ again. All of them. She couldn't stand to watch it, but she couldn't stand to take her attention off of them for a moment. No, not of them…of him. Off of Juudai. Her Juudai. Her Prince of Darkness. _Hers_.

How dare they be close to him. How dare _he_ be close to them. He had promised her forever, not them. They were nothing but humans. They had done nothing to deserve his friendship, much less his eternal devotion. But they had it anyway. He had no idea of how precious the gift of his regard on someone was, so he bestowed it freely on everyone.

A treasure like that should be kept for those who truly had earned it. None of them had. What had they done for him? _Nothing_. Had they given up their _pretty_ human forms to become a monster for his sake? Had they suffered and been separated from him for thousands of years, by dimensional barriers, by everything that could be brought to divide them?

_No_. And they never would be. He would never let it happen. He would fight to keep them.

As he had never fought to keep her. He had thrown her away in favor of new friends.

There were days she did not know who she hated more, the cards who were in his deck now, the friends he had made and who he clung to so tightly, or _Juudai_ himself. Hated, envied, _wanted to destroy_…it was all the same thing to her. They would all pay in the end.

She could not help but watch and would not have helped if she could. All of them in the sunlight, happy together, so very happy, and so very _ignorant_. How could Juudai be happy without her? It wasn't possible. It wasn't right.

She wanted that. She _ached_ for it with every cell of her body. It was a life she'd had and had given up for him, and all she'd gotten in exchange in the end was pain, grief, abandonment, loss, and watching through the eyes of others. All that peace that they had…

If she could not share it, then she would destroy it and guard the ruins for all eternity, laughing and with Juudai…for he would survive, she would see to that. He might not be aware of what was going on, now or then, but he would be there with her forever then.

He might not like what she'd done for him, but he would learn to accept it. Or perhaps he would like it and would join her in the grand madness. There was no way to be certain, and she looked forward to finding out, in the most destructive ways possible.

Juudai was hers. Juudai had always been hers and would always be hers, whatever he thought. How could any of them _presume_ to think any differently. It didn't matter any longer that he didn't know about her anymore. He should've never forgotten. What was to come wouldn't have happened if he hadn't.

So in the end, it was all his fault for choosing them over her. For daring to want any others but herself. She had seen the way he looked and acted around that _boy_. Johan Anderson. She would have something _special_ planned for him, should the occasion arise. She dearly hoped it would. For daring to draw her Juudai's eyes and heart away from her, there could be only one punishment.

Or perhaps several. After all…why should she limit herself when punishing those who had what she could only dream after?

**To Be Continued**


	6. Never Come Between Us

_**Legal Disclaimer:** Nothing here belongs to me, and all of the characters and situations will be returned safely at the end of the story, no harm done at all.  
**Story Title:** To Sin Is Spirit  
**Chapter Title:** Never Come Between Us  
**Romance:** Yubel x Juudai  
**Notes:** Uh...yeah. Okay._

Just the sight of him sent emotions through her that she couldn't explain or fully understand. Yubel tried, of course. There was no way that she couldn't have tried. This was Juudai. She had to understand everything that happened to him, no matter what. But she couldn't quite figure it all out.

She wanted to touch him. To kiss him. To be _there_ with him in ways that she had never experienced in her first life or anything after it. She wanted to feel his skin against her fingers, against all of her. She wanted to touch his lips with her own and taste his breath as deeply as she possibly could.

The words for what she wanted escaped her. She didn't care for what it would be called, as long as she just knew what it _was_.

It grew stronger every time that she saw him, no matter what he was doing or how far away he really was. He had grown up so handsome, so strong, but he had to be even stronger. She had so much to do to get him to remember her, to make him into the person that she needed him to be, that she wanted him to be.

So many people to get rid of. It wasn't _just_ to be with him that she wanted to dispose of them. That was a large part of it. How could he want to be with anyone else but her if there _was_ no one else but her? Once he had no more options, he would have to come to her.

She would be there for him. Someone had to teach him, to educate him thoroughly in everything, whether she herself knew of it or not. She knew everything he needed to know. She was _everything_ to him. He had forgotten. She had not. She never would. She never _could_.

His protector. His guardian. His love. The one that would never leave him or abandon him unless he threw her away.

And he had.

A lover scorned is the most dangerous lover of them all.

Juudai would learn that. If he dared to gaze at another, then she would take that other away from him. His gaze would come back to where it belonged, setting dark fire to her blood.

He was so beautifully dark, whether he knew it or not. She knew he suspected _something_ of his true nature. How could he not, after he had met those awful Neo-Spacians? They had told him of the war of the Light and the Dark and he was the chosen one of the Darkness. They had not told him everything.

It was just as well. She would have went after them even more quickly if they had. That was _her_ place to tell him the truth, even if he wasn't ready to accept it yet.

She ached for the day when he would know everything and in that knowing would no longer need anyone else but her. Only then would she be complete, knowing that he was there with her, and she was with him, and there would never be anyone to come between the two of them, ever again.

Then she would touch his body with her own, and feel his lips reaching for hers, and everything would be just the way that it was supposed to be, and there would never be anything but the perfect completion of them being as one, in every way that two beings could ever possibly be together.

There was lust of the body and lust of the heart and lust of the soul, and Yubel had ached with all three for longer than the stars themselves had shone.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Whatever He Does, It's Perfect

_**Legal Disclaimer:** Nothing here belongs to me, and all of the characters and situations will be returned safely at the end of the story, no harm done at all.  
**Story Title:** To Sin Is Spirit  
**Chapter Title:** Whatever He Does, It's Perfect  
**Romance:** Yubel x Juudai  
**Notes:** And this brings them all to the end. I've danced all over the timeline, but I had fun every step of the way. And I hope you enjoyed reading these sinful little stories._

He was so perfect. So wonderful. So _Juudai_. Anything he did was perfect by nature, simply because he was the one doing it. He didn't yet grasp that, but she would make certain that he did. Really, he had so much to learn, and she did at times worry if there was enough time for him to learn it all. But she had faith he would do well. She _knew_ him better than he knew himself, after all.

She knew who he was. She knew who he had been. She knew who he _could be_. And more, she knew who he _should_ be. Only she knew it all about him.

He wouldn't believe her if she told him. So she let him wander about for the moment, learning only little bits and pieces from here and there, sometimes telling him something herself if necessary. The look on his face whenever he found out something about them was so _wonderful_.

It was almost as delicious as the look on his face when he broke entirely and became the _precious_ Haou, the Supreme King. She had watched him and enjoyed every moment of what he did. His glorious golden-eyed self, showing the power that _she_ had sacrificed so much for, in order to protect him, revealed at last.

No one could have done what he had done in the Dark World quite so well or with as much style. Or as much ruthlessness. He had been amazing, and she had watched every second that she could, admiring it. Perhaps now he would believe what she'd told him. But regardless of if he did or didn't, she still was bursting with pride over what he was doing.

Oh, she knew that not all of his friends were gone. But the ones who had escaped would be found soon enough and the others who had found their way into this world would also suffer the wrath of the Haou. They could try to avoid it all they wanted, but it would happen. She would watch from any place she could to see just what he did with them. Not that she didn't already _know_. But still, seeing all the variations that could happen was part of the fun.

The Haou was a master of torment and destruction. She approved of that in him. He finally knew the pain that she did, and those who had taken him away from her had been _punished_. Quite thoroughly. Oh, she knew very well that they weren't actually dead. She knew firsthand that they weren't. Some of them were quite _tasty_, actually. If she would say anything good about these Juudai-thieves, it was that. The one who had some sort of ties to the _other_ side of the Darkness was especially toothsome.

At the rate he was going, there would be virtually nothing left of them, even if he were somehow stopped. That was all to the good, since it would mean he _wouldn't_ really be stopped. As long as he never knew the truth, or could not get to them in time, she would have so much of a better chance to convince him to come to her. To come to where he belonged.

He had so much work ahead of him, and he was working on it without rest of any kind. That, she did worry about. Even the Haou had some human weaknesses, and the human need to eat and sleep. She wanted, she _needed_ to protect him more than anything, and if he pushed himself too far without that rest and nourishment then he would do himself damage and not even realize it.

But there was still that pride, that _love_, that shot through her whenever she saw what he was doing. It had always been that way, from when he was just a little prince so long ago. He'd once made a small sand castle that had been washed away on the beach, and he'd been close to tears because of it. She'd shown him how to build a better one, and he'd hugged her close and told her he didn't know what he'd do without her…

Well. Now she knew. He'd forget her and go to other people to be happy with.

And yet…some part of her was proud of his ability to cause her pain like that.

Whatever Juudai did, it _was_ wonderful. Without any question at all.

**The End**


End file.
